


Ad'ika

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Boba Fett, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good dad Jango, Kissing, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Nicknames, did i mention cute baby boba because that's real important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Jango is home both his love and his son are thrilled to have him back.Cliche Fluff Prompt: a soft smile before leaning in for a kiss
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 3





	Ad'ika

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of sweet little baby boba just ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my feels that's all that's it enjoy but also comment your fics if you've written baby boba and Jango interactions for science

Nike is trying her hardest to get work done. She needs to do it during this time while Boba is taking his nap but right now she can’t really focus. She taps her fingers against the holo pad trying to figure something out. She takes in a breath trying to focus herself but it isn’t happening. All she can think about is Jango because he has been gone for so long. 

She knew that these things happened sometimes his missions were long but this mission had been particularly dangerous which made his absence that much more nerve-wracking. She knew he could handle himself but it didn’t stop her worrying. She could practically hear him assuring her that he was fine but nothing would calm her besides having him home.

Deciding that productivity is a lost cause she sets down the holo pad heading to the kitchen area to get a glass of water. Looking out the window she has a sip of the water thrilled as she sees that familiar ship coming to the landing. She finishes her water putting the glass down before she heads to the little room they’ve made up for Boba.

He’s sound asleep in his crib with his thumb stuck in his mouth. Boba was their little miracle. Nike had wanted children for as long as she could remember but she didn’t think it would be possible until they came to Kamino. They had wanted Jango’s DNA to make these clones so in exchange he had wanted an unaltered clone, a son for both of them. Getting to meet Boba for the first time had been one of the happiest moments in her life. She loved Boba so much and was happy to stay here on Kamino if it meant she could raise their perfect baby.

Nike doesn’t want to wake him but she’s sure he’ll be excited to see his father. Any time that Jango was gone for these long stretches Boba was thrilled to see him come home which always lifted Jango’s spirits as well. She knew sometimes he wasn’t sure about having to leave them for those long missions. Having that happy baby to come home to made it all worth it.

The woman reluctantly picks up the toddler hearing him start to whine, “Oh shh shh I know, ad’ika. I know you were sleeping my love but you are going to be very excited to see who is here.” She says pressing a kiss to his curly hair, swaying back and forth as she rubs his back. He’s grouchy but she knows that all will change when he realizes why she has woken him from his nap. When he starts to calm down she nuzzles against his hair and gives him another kiss. “I know- shhh yes I know there he is that’s much better isn’t it?” She leaves the bedroom heading to the hall to wait for Jango.

Boba finally calms down some reaching up to grab hold of her hair. He giggles trying to put her hair in his mouth. She stops him before he can which would have caused the toddler to complain but the door opens and he looks over there instead letting out a happy squeal. Once his hand is untangled from Nike’s hair he flails his arms reaching out towards his father.

“I thought you’d like that, Boba. Say hello buir. Yes, there he is.” Nike says waving one of Boba’s little hands at Jango as he makes his way over. When the man makes his way over the toddler is practically throwing himself from Nike’s arms wanting desperately to be held by his father. “Boba missed you while you were gone.”

Jango chuckles as he makes his way over to the two of them taking Boba into his arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead. This beautiful boy of his, he missed him so much while he was away and was happy to see Boba. “Were you good for your mother?”

“He is always great for me.” Nike assures them as she watches the two of them. “He did just wake up though so he may be a bit grouchy.”

“Is that so, ad’ika?” Jango asks looking down at the boy as he rubs the sleep from his eyes with chubby little fists. He doesn’t seem all that pleased to be awake even if Boba is happy to see his father. Once Boba is settled against him Jango makes his way over to Nike. He smiles at her before leans down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “You were all that I could think of while I was away.”

“Oh really?” Nike asks with a smile, leaning up to give him a kiss back. He was all that had been on her mind; she'd been so afraid but she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to know that. The last thing he needed was to worry about something else right now they should have a quiet day. “Well you’re here now and I’m all yours- we both are.”

“I like the sound of that.” Jango says giving her one more kiss before he looks down at Boba. The toddler reaches up to grab at his father’s face. When Boba grabs at his father's lips the man chuckles pressing a few kisses to the boy’s palm pretending to eat at his palm thrilled as the boy lets out a shrieking giggle. 

Nike leans up to give Jango a kiss on the cheek before giving Boba one as well. “I’m gonna go get something started for dinner.” Before she can leave though, Jango's free hand is on her arm to stop her. She turns back to look at him with a raised brow wondering why he had stopped her.

“Not so fast there, cyar’ika. You said you’re all mine and I’m not quite ready for you to leave.” Jango pulls her back into him letting go of her arm and instead, settling to put his hand on the small of her back. He gives her another kiss before nodding over to the bed. “Come sit with us for a bit dinner can wait.”

“Alright but just a bit I’m not going to deal with a hungry toddler for long.” Nike jokes before making her way over to sit back in bed with Jango. He puts Boba between them to crawl on the bed. She rests her head against the headboard watching that little boy with a smile on her face. “Do you ever think about what he’ll be like when he’s older? What he’ll do or how he’ll act. If he’ll be just as stubborn as his father.”

Jango looks from Nike to Boba nodding as he watches the boy who has settled down next to Nike and is trying to play with her hair. “Of course I do all of the time. I don’t think I care what he does or how he acts. I just want him to be loved… I want him to be as good of a person as he can be. It’s a hard thing to do with everything happening these days but I think he’ll do a good job of it.”

Nike gives Boba a kiss on the forehead before unraveling her hair from his fists sitting him down instead in front of his father. “He will always be loved and I know he’ll also be a great person because he has the best role model.” She leans over giving Jango a kiss before she gets out of bed. “He has that look in his eyes he’ll start rioting soon if I don’t get started on dinner.”

Jango is ready to protest but he sees that grouchy look on his son’s face he decides not to. Instead, he lays back and lets the boy climb on him hoping it will be distraction enough until Nike is done. “You know she may mean me but she’s a pretty good role model as well.” He tells the boy, smiling at him. “You get half that kind heart of hers and you’ll be just fine, ad’ika.”


End file.
